Flat panel displays are widely used in modern display devices due to their advantages such as portability, low power consumption, and low radiation. A typical flat panel display usually includes control circuits disposed inside for providing control signals. However, ambient electromagnetic waves are liable to interfere with the control circuits, and cause the control circuits to provide erroneous signals. To overcome the above-described problem, a shielding member is usually disposed in the flat panel display for EMI protection.
FIG. 5 is an exploded, isometric view of a conventional flat panel display. The flat panel display 100 includes a display module 110, a printed circuit board (PCB) 120, a shield member 130, and a back shell 140.
The display module 110 includes a display surface 111, a rear surface 112 opposite to the display surface 111, and four side surfaces 114 adjacent to both the display surface 111 and the rear surface 112. The PCB 120 includes a plurality of control circuits (not labeled) thereon, which are electrically coupled to the display module 110. The back shell 140 includes a main body 142 and an extending portion 146, and is configured to receive the display module 110, the PCB 120, and the shield member 130. The main body 142 and the extending portion 146 are integrally formed, and the extending portion 146 extends outwards from the central section of the main body 142.
The shield member 130 is typically made of metal, and includes a rear plate 131, four sidewalls 134, and a shield cover 136. The rear plate 131, the sidewalls 134, and the shield cover 136 are integrally formed. Each of the sidewalls 134 extends in a same direction perpendicularly from a respective edge of the rear plate 131, so as to form a container structure (not labeled) for receiving the display module 110. The shield cover 136 is disposed on the central section of the rear plate 131, and is configured as a box-like structure for receiving the PCB 120. Moreover, the shield cover 136 is in a position corresponding to the extending portion 146 of the back shell 140.
In assembly, firstly, the PCB 120 is engaged into the shield cover 136 of the shield member 130. Secondly, the display module 110 is engaged and received in the container structure of the shield member 130, so that the rear plate 131 faces the rear surface 112 of the display module 110, and each sidewall 134 faces a respective side surface 114 of the display module 110. Thirdly, the assembled display module 110, PCB 120, and shield member 130 is engaged into the back shell 140, with the shield cover 136 contained in the extending portion 146 of the back shell 140. Finally, a front frame (not shown) is provided and fixed to the back shell 140, so as to contain the assembled display module 110, PCB 120, and shield member 130 tightly.
When the flat panel display 100 is in operation, the shield member 130, particularly the shield cover 136 thereof, prevents ambient electromagnetic waves from interfering with the control circuits on the PCB 120. Thereby, outputting of erroneous signals by the control circuits to the display module 110 is avoided. However, with the above-described configuration, in order to fix the shield cover 136 to the display module 110, a rear plate 131 and four sidewalls 134 are necessary in the shield member 130. In fact, the rear plate 131 and the sidewalls 134 are incidental to or even unneeded for the EMI protection of the flat panel display 100. The rear plate 131 and the sidewalls 134 constitute extra material that is needed to make the shield member 130. This adds to the cost of manufacturing the flat panel display 100.
It is, therefore, desired to provide a flat panel display which overcomes the above-described deficiencies.